


down with the clown..........

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boy x boy, DONT LIKE DONT READ!, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika couldn’t believe his special eyes, but right in front of him was his brand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down with the clown..........

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the only 2 characters in homestuck, gamzee and kurapika.
> 
> actually dedicated to ryan, heather and jackie. this fic was inevitable.

Tonight was, all things considered, probably the worst night of Kurapika’s life. First, he had gotten into a fight with his boyfriend, Tonpa. It was over the stupidest thing too. How was he supposed to know that the tarantula had been Tonpa’s beloved pet? Well, even so it probably would have been a shock to anyone to find a large bug crucified with kitchen utensils outside their front door. After the fight, Kurapika had stormed out, and now the blond twink was sitting alone in a bar, sulking over what he had done.

Kurapika received a new pint of beer. He took a large gulp, then shouted “PEEHHHHH” at the top of his lungs, as all anime characters seem to do when they drink their first sip of alcohol. Kurapika gave the whole situation some more thought, and realized the fight had been stupid. Just as he was about to get up and head home to their love hotel to apologize, he locked eyes with a patron across the bar. In that moment, it was like he had forgotten his grotesque lover completely. He was locked in the gaze of this new meat.

The man had greasy, pretty fucked up hair. He adorned a pair of polka-dotted pajama pants and a black t-shirt with a strange purple symbol on it. Kurapika recognized it as a zodiac sign, capricorn, if he recalled right. He had pasty, grey skin, which was hard to see underneath the alluring clown makeup he wore, and disgustingly phallic shaped horns atop his head. Kurapika couldn’t believe his special eyes, but right in front of him was his brand. 

Without even thinking, he moved towards his target. He had to be a sex worker, right? There was no other explanation for why Kurapika found him so…… irresistible. The closer he got to slimy troll boy, the more aroused he became. If he could have one night with this man, he swore he would forget about finding his clansmen’s eyes for good. Kurapika already had the only eyes he needed, and they were the gross yellow ones locked onto his.

“HoNk.” he said in a husky, sexy, vic mignogna voice and grabbed onto his crotch simultaneously. It seems he had the same plans as Kurapika. The kurta fell onto his soon-to-be lover, feeling the super big boner through his dumb juggalo pants. 

“Before we do… this… can you tell me your name?” Kurapika requested as the smexy bishie x3 stuck his whole hand up Kurapika’s ass. 

“ItS gAmZeE tHe ClOwN mOtHeRfUcKeR :o).” Gamzee….. that was the most beautiful name Kurapika had ever heard. Kurapika had honestly never felt such strong sexual desires for a clown before. Okay, maybe ONE time, but we don’t talk about that. Kurapika still got shivers down his back whenever he thought about that bungee cum…

All thoughts of Hisoka’s gross trash self were gone, however, as Gamzee violently fisted Kurapika in broad daylight. Kurapika was so stimulated that he did that whole orgasm thing that happens in yaoi fics and WOW so did Gamzee wasn’t that hot???

Gamzee and Kurapika laid down on the bar’s wooden floor as people screamed at the horrific display of their new love. 

Kurapika’s eyes grew hazy and he felt sleep creeping up on him. Before he could fade out of consciousness, however, he felt strong, semen-y arms around him. Kurapika snuggled into the pretty gross body behind him, and he heard Gamzee let out one final thought:

“CaNt SlEeP wItHoUt HoLdInG oNtO a MoThErFuCkEr.”

 

\---

 

Kurapika returned home the next morning, full of guilt and juggalo cum. He opened the door and let out his usual greeting. “Daddy, I’m home…”

There was no response. It was very odd, considering how whenever Kurapika used the D word Tonpa would trip over his massive schlong trying to run to the door to give Kurapika his cummies. 

Kurapika curiously walked closer inside. He heard noise inside of the bedroom, and when he unlocked the door, he was shocked to find Tonpa with……….. Vriska!?

“Kurapika! Wait!” But it was too late. Kurapika’s eyes turned rainbow (which is how they got when he gets really mad its my headcanon dnt liek dnt read!) and he picked up a fork from the kitchen and stabbed Vriska with it.

Tonpa screamed and ran from the hotel, probably to never come back, but it didn’t matter. Nothing, not even the hot clown sex he had last night had mattered. The only thing that mattered was this moment, because Kurapika…………………. had finally Killed Spider.


End file.
